The Children are the Future
by Asher Elric
Summary: Pepper and Tony are turned into children by some sort of ray; Loki is called into service. SHIELD and the rest of the AVENGERS do their best to find out who would do this and to make sure NYC doesn't fall into the wrong hands when things get even more complicated thanks to a new Terrorist group showing their ugly faces when the Team seems to be at its weakest.


_**The Children are the Future**_

_**Fandom – Marvel, Avengers, Iron Man**_

_**Pairings – none but that could change**_

_**Rating - PG13/R**_

_**Disclaimer – All characters that are recognizable belong to Marvel and Stan Lee. All character's that are not belong to me. I also own the copy write to this story. **_

_**Warnings – Usual canon Violence; more may be added in the future. **_

_**Summary –Pepper and Tony are targeted with a ray of some sort that turn them into children; due to magical reasons they live with Loki who love having such loving children around. SHIELD and the rest of the AVENGERS try to figure out and capture the people who did this and stop NY from falling into the wrong hands. Again!**_

_**A/N – THIS STORY is based on movie canon. I know next to nothing about the comics but I am not above the little bit of trivia if you think it'd help the story. **__** I hope every one likes it. Okay, I won't post ch2 until ch3 is done and hopefully that'll be in the next couple of days. Thanks for reading and I hope you have fun on this ride with me. **_

_**Chapter 1 –Dr. Mooney**_

Edna Whitaker was impatient. She'd been sitting in Dr. Mooney's office for the past half hour and he was still in with her rival, Norma Holman. That old witch thought that Dr. Mooney's "Fountain of Youth" ray would work on her. Ha! It is a laughable thought. In fact, she'd heard the Nurses laughing about it as well. Edna had a lovely three months leading Norma around by a leash after she'd gotten her first treatment with the FOY Ray. It'd taken five years off. She looked like she was fifty, again. She never considered herself pretty. She'd had luck with men, just ask Henry, may his soul rest in peace, they'd have a long marriage but when he died last year, Edna had taken her own sweet time getting back on the dating scene.

However, when she tried to date, no one bit her hook and so she knew she had to do something about it. Queue a lady in the grocery market giving her a pamphlet and whispering her real age in Edna's ear. 80 years old, and yet that woman looked like she was seventy. And yet she wasn't done with her treatments either.

This is to be Edna's third treatment. And she hoped the wrinkles would go away and then she'd only have to go every other week or so to keep up her looks. Norma on the other hand looked uglier and uglier as her treatments. Edna felt rather glad about that, even if it was selfish and horrible of her.

The door finally opened and Norma sashayed her way out. She wore a dress that only a twenty year old could possibly wear and look halfway decent. But her boobs looked more perky than before and she had less wrinkles around the face, but she still did her makeup like a demented, murdering clown around Halloween so….there is that.

"Edna," Norma said as she walked passed.

"Norma," Edna hissed politely as she entered the treatment room. A Nurse, a small thing with bright red hair in blue scrubs was just cleaning up the chair in preparation for her as Dr. Mooney came in with Edna's chart.

"So, to day we'll go for over all body FOY, all right?" Dr. Mooney asked with a light, bright smile. His teeth are bleached to perfection and he hints at a light tan. He is also very muscular and his hair is bleach blond – natural he tells everyone – and curly to boot. She'd love to run her hands through that hair, and other things she'd read about in that Fifty Shades of something book that actually didn't depict BDSM the right way; or at least, she didn't think what's-her-face knew what she was writing about. Edna, on the other hand, moonlighted as a Dominatrix in the seventies. And she was hoping that once she got back her youth she'd be able to do it again.

Edna went behind the changing screen and stripped her clothing off. The Nurse stood by with a gown for her to wear during the procedure.

"Last time it burned somewhat," Edna said as she stepped from behind the screen to take a seat on the char. Dr. Mooney sat in a chair; he pressed a sequence into the machine and it hummed to life.

"Maybe, usually there isn't any pain, but let me know if there is any, everyone responds to this procedures differently…"

Edna nodded. But decided that no matter how much it burned that she'd take it. She wanted a nice butt and tits so that she could enjoy the beach later that week.

_**0000**_

Edna, thankfully, is his last patient for the day. Leonard is relaxing in his office looking at the most recent experimental numbers. Edna Whitaker and Norma Holman are his best two subjects. The procedure worked the best on those two; he just didn't know how. The ladies would retain the treatment for around three or more weeks, but then they'd age rapidly to their original ages. This would keep business going for sure. He wouldn't run out of patients or money, well, until someone died of old age.

A knock at his door alerted him to Becky who entered with green tea and a tray of sweets. "What's shakin' bacon?" she asked.

"It's only working on the shell of the body, but not the inside, which is why it's not keeping people young for more than a month," he grumbled.

"I thought you fixed that. Didn't Doom give you some sort of magical spell?"

"Yes. And No. Magic doesn't work on machinery. Which is why Doom's bots always blow up and are unstable as hell. I don't need to be a genius to know that. What I need to do is figure out how I can make the changes to the body permanent and also for the treatment to work on organs." Leonard growled. He didn't want to go through all of his research again. It was a miracle he even got here in the first place; able to manipulate how young people actually looked. The next step seemed unattainable; and no matter who he turned to for help, no one seemed able to provide it.

"Well…what about the settings, maybe that's the problem?" Becky shrugged and set her tray down. She left the good Doctor to his work as she went about cleaning the exam room and shutting things down for the day. She was looking forward to a nice, hot, bubble bath when she got home, and possibly a bottle of Pinot Noir.

Dr. Mooney sighed and sipped at his tea, trying to calm himself and to figure out the problem. Though, the settings were a good enough place to start. But Becky was a Registered Nurse. She didn't know anything about the human body on a molecular level which was what he was trying to change.

Leonard took out his blueprints on the machine; it was a place to start. At the least.

_**0000**_

The call to 911 came at approximately seven that night. The Whitaker family had been about cleaning up after dinner when Edna suddenly glowed a "bright purple" – as her son Roy described – and then promptly shrunk in size to that of a two-month-old baby. The family had a hard time convincing the 911 operator of this. Who promptly laughed them off the phone.

But the day was saved by SHIELD who showed up five minutes later to make sure that whatever had happened to "Granny Edna" wasn't contagious. They weren't able to explain what had happened to Edna on sight. So they took her to SHILED HQ for more tests. It hadn't been too hard to convince the family, once they heard words like "contagion" and "death" well….they were happy to get any sort of "help" that the government was willing to provide them.

Now, Fury stands outside the incubating room waiting for results as the Doctors performed all sorts of tests on the baby. Edna cried and cried. And while the Nurses were trying to calm her down, the Doctors really didn't give a shit. They just wanted to know how an old woman had turned into a baby in five seconds flat. It was just too confusing and interesting to pass up.

"What do you think happened to her?" Coulson asked. Fury had noticed him walking up five seconds before the man interrupted his train of thought.

"I don't know. That's why we got her so fast. Just in case." Fury muttered.

"Do you think we may have a new Super Villain on our hands?"

"Maybe. We shouldn't take any chances." Fury's brow furrowed even more as he frowned at the scene in the room. He liked these viewing windows. Even if he didn't have any sort of information to go off of yet.

"Should we get Loki?" Coulson asked.

Fury now turned to his Number one Agent and frowned some more; "you think its magic?"

"It wouldn't hurt to find out. Loki's suppression bracelet doesn't let him perform magic that could potentially kill people, but he could perform something like this. If what Thor tells us about the bracelet is true than we shouldn't put it past Loki to try something."

"He seems to be integrating into our society well," Fury said, not entirely buying that theory and wondering what trick Coulson was getting at. He wasn't against it. Right now they didn't have anything to help them figure out what happened to Edna.

"He can come in and see if any magic has been used on the victim. And we can get his magical signature and compare it to the magical signature of our victim, that is, only if magic was used. If someone built tech that can turn a human from an old woman to a baby, that'll be a whole other kettle of fish."

Fury thought about it for a second before nodding; "do what you need to do."

And that was all Coulson needed, he nodded in return and then walked off. He had his cell phone to his ear in seconds ordering Loki to be brought in as a consultant.

_**0000**_

_**TBC**_


End file.
